Can Love Heal
by Zericanakenary
Summary: A girl and a boy get trapped on Middle Earth together, what will they do and how will they back home? But if they had the option, would they go? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Lord of the Rings, that is from the brillient mind of J R R Tolkien**

Chapter One

Friends

The dream was strange, and I has no idea what it meant. I was standing on a area a little bit higher then what was around it. It looked like I was in some sort of field and that I was standing on a small platuea. As I glanced across the distance I could barly make out a large army, and it seemed to be heading straight for me. As I looked even closer they were all wearing strange clothes, leather like, with armor on top. They were holding swords and spears and were marching in a fasionable line. The whole scene reminded me of something out of a fantasy book, and I thought it strange. Then I woke up.

I jerked up, my covers of my bed were all wrapped around me and it took me a bit to untangle myself from the sheets. When I finally did get out of that mass of sheets I stood up beside my bed. I looked at the clock, it read 4:30. I sighed. "Well, there is no point to sleeping for another hour, I'll just be more tired when I wake up." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my bathrobe. I then walked down to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I stripped down and stood in the water, my mind wondering over the dream that I had. It was a curious dream, and for some reason it just felt different. It was hard to explain. I washed my thick curly black hair about three times, just to pass the time away, and then finally I left the shower, the heavy steam in the air making it hard to breath. I put my robe on and walked back to my bedroom. Looking through my clothes I sighed, "How is it that everything I own is black?" I grabbed a dark pair of baggy jeans and a small black tee-shirt.

I then toweled dried my hair and left it alone. I never did anything to it, but it always turned out fine anyway. I threw on some eyeliner and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I was short, very short, and thin, but muscular. People never messed with me because they had seen me beat up a kid twice my side the year before. I was going into my senior year, despite the fact I was only sixteen. When I was younger I skipped a grade and I wouldn't be turning seventeen til later this school year. I looked at my eyes, they were a bright blue. I smiled, they were my favoite part of me, I loved the color.

I soo heard my father wake up. He walked to the bathroom and started taking a shower. I grabbed my backpack and started down the stairs. When I was in the kitchen I decided to start making breakfast for the both of us. I livedalong with my dad, my mother died giving birth to me and since then I have lived with my dad. It was tough, he was going through a depression and he still hadn't gotten out of it yet. I soon made him eggs and then looked at the the time. I had to leave in a half hour. I quickly ate my breakfast and washed my plate. Then my dad was there. He was wearing nothing but a pair of old ratty sweatpants and a tanktop. He quickly went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. The sound of him opening the beer can rand through the kitchen.

"You were up early." He spat on the ground and I gulped. He looked like he was in a bad mood, and he was drinking.

"I couldn't sleep." I mummbled and then I went to grab my bags.

"Where do you think you're going." He said as he walked toward me. He grabbed my arm, hard. "Answer me!"

"S-school."

He growled in the back of his throat, "No, your not." He said and then he punched me in the face. I fell backward a bit but stood back up quickly so that I could face him without shame. "I told you to quite school and to start working. I don't have a job, it's up to you to provide." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him. He spit in my face and I struggled to get free. "Come on," he spoke quietly, meanacingly, "I want you to do it, and if you don't I'll make you." He grabbed the front of my shirt with his other hand.

"No!" I cried and then I struggled. Her gripped me even tighter but I slipped out of my shirt and I ran outside to my car. I rapidly got in andI jammed the keys in and drove away. I drove for about twently minutes, my mind racing and then I realized I still didn't have a shirt. I couldn't go to school like this. I sighed my mind wondering, "What am I going to do?" and then it came to me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my only friend's number.

"Eh?" A tired voice answered.

"Hey Matt, can you do a favor for me?" I asked, my voice pleading.

There was a laugh, "What do you want, Kiss?" He asked calling me by my nickname.

"A shirt."

Their was another laugh, "Of course, meet me in our hideout spot."

"Ok." I hung up and turned the car around. I took me about five minutes to get to the spot, but there we were, in small clearing that we decovered while on a drive. Matt was waiting, leaning against his car. I drove up next to him and rolled down my window. "Please, don't look." I told him and he handed me his shirt, it was black with a picture of a dragon on it. When got my shirt on I got out of my car. "Thank you." I said shyly.

He looked at me and I looked at him. His black hair was spiked up and his grey eyes showed a sadness in them. He was thin, and very tall. He wore baggy black pants and a baggy fire shirt. His pants had chains on them. I had met Matt in a fencing class when I was younger, and since then we had been close friends. He was the only guys I had ever told about the abuse I went through with my dad, and he was simpathetic. I sure that if I would allow it, or be couragous enough, then he would date me, but he listens to me when I tell him if we're going too fast, and he listens. A slow smile krept on his face and he gave me a friendly hug. "Hey, lets take the day off." He told me as he let go.

I looked in his eyes and knew he just wanted to help. I thought about it for a second and then I smiled. "Ok, that's cool with me."

Matt grabbed my hand and then he led me to his car. "Let's pick up some snack food and then we can had a picknic here." We got in the car and we drove off.

It was silent in the car for a while, and I knew he was thinking. The knuckles of his hands turned white and he started breathing a bit faster, "Did he-" He started but he didn't have the courage to finish it.

"No." I reassured him, and he sighed in relief; his hands also loosed their drip on the steering wheel. It was amazing but it was like all the sudden, all the tension in the air was gone. I hadn't even realized there was tension in the air, but it was obvious now.

It grew silent again and I watched him. He drove so perfectly, never seemed to make a mistake, but I knew he was being even more careful because I was in the car. It stayed like that for a while, me staring, and him driving, and then he started talking again, "So, I had this strange dream last night." He stared, and I jumped.

"So did I." I told him.

He quickly glanced at me and then away again. "Well, what was yours?" He asked me. I quickly explained it to him.

He was quiet for a while and then he bit his lips, "I had that same dream." He said, "And I woke up in the same spot." He was quiet again, contemplating what I had said. Then we drove into the supermarkets parkinglot. He parked the car and put on the brake. "Well, lets go grab some grub"

I got out of the car and started walking toward the store, but before I got far there was a gentle touch on my shoulder. I whirled around and there Matt was, his mouth in a slight frown. He moved his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up slightly. He stroked my jawline, "You are so important to me. I will always be here for you, you know that right?"

I moved my hand on his, "Yeah."

"Good." He dropped his hand and we started walking toward the store again. We went through the store quickly grabbing sandwitches, chips and soda. Soon we got all of it and we walked back out of the car, but he was there.

My dad was standing in front of us, his hands in fists and his eyes thin. "You." He spat pointing toward Matt, he stomped up to him, "You are the one whose turned my daughter against me." he grabbed Matt by the collor of his shirt and put his face toward him, "I's all your fault, I'll kill you."

Matt stood there, quiet for a while and then he frowned, "You've been hurting her." He said, anger in his voice, "And, you've been drinking." He grabbed my dad's hand and pulled it off his shirt. The frown didn't go away from his face. He turned to walk toward the car but my dad punched him in the back of his head. Matt stummbled but then turned, swinging his own punch at my dad's face. My dad was down and on the ground.

I ran to Matt and grabbed him by the arm; there were people staring at us, and I wanted to get out, "come on let's go." I said and we started to the car. I took one look back at my last living family member as he lay on the ground. I shook my head slightly but continued onward. Matt and I were soon in the car and we started to drive off. We were on the highway when we heard the sirens. There were police cars behind us with their lights fashing, but by looking at the speedometer I could tell we were speedy.

"Someone called the cops on me, because of you dad." Matt said his voice quiet, and he started to slow the car down, "I'll probably get in trouble, but we can't run from them." I nodded and his car came to a stop on the side of the road. The cops were getting closer and they were about to stop behind us, but my eyes were fixed ahead. And then I saw it.

A tractor trailer drove off of it's side of the road and it was coming for us, I didn't even have time to register what was going on, but I knew, I knew it was the end. The trailer hit our car, there was a flash, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord of the Rings, or any character associated with such. All I own is my own idea and my OC's.**

**I am sorry the this chapter has been long to post. I have had it written a while ago but I didn't think my story was good enough to out up... I have not desisded to continue my story, where ever it may lead.**

**I am also sorry that this chapter is short, I liked were it ended and I promise to make the others longer.**

I woke up with a splitting headache. Moaning I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the sky. I gasped. All around me there were trees abd the more I looked around the more uneasy I got. I was lying beside a river and I noticed that my clothes felt damp. I stood up my legs shaking and my headache worse. I couched a bit and looked around trying to think how I got here. I remember a flash and a trailer. Then it hit me.

"Matt!" I gasped and looked around desperatly. He was no where around and I needed to get to him. "Matt!" I called loudly and a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks, "MATT!"

I heard some ruslting in the bushes beside the river. I looked at the and took a step forward, "Matt?" my voice shook. Their was more rustling and then I grew scared. I took a couple of quick steps back and my heart started to race. I heard som grunting sounds and then out o the bushes popped a couple of creatures. They were short and ugly. Armor clad their bodies and both of them had short swords in their hands. My hands started to shake and I took a step back. What were these creatures?

They came closer to me and I walked backward again. Upon further observation of the creatures I noticed that there were gashes in their arms and bodies. They looked as though they had been through some sort of battle. I walked further backward as they came forward, "Go away!" I shouted my voice breaking slightly, but they only came forward. Suddenly one of them ran forward, it's weapon raised. As it came closer it went to bring the weapon down. I dodged out of it's way, barely. Then the other one was there and it brought it's weapon down. I tried to get away. .I was fast, but not fast enough. It slashes me across the stomach, deep enough to hurt and bleed, but luckliy not deep enough to cause any major damage. I fell back to the ground, my arms clutching my stomach. The creatures came forward and I closed my eyes, prepared to die.

There was a yell and I opened my eyes to see Matt. He had a large thick stick in hs hands and swung it at one of the creatures from behind. The creature was down and the other one turned to face him, sword out at at the ready.

Matt stood in a protective stance, the stick in his hands like it was a sword. The creature smiled evily and it charged forward. He tried to lunge forward but Matt got the stick in the way. The creature moved again and went to strike with a sideswipe. Matt's stick was their. The creature backed up realizing this guy had training. He then charged forward again, swinging hard, Matt blocked it, but then his stick snapped in two. Matt's eyes widened and the creatured it sword above it's head.

While all this was happening out of the corneer of my eye I saw him. He ran forward and slashed his sword through the creatured back. It gurgled in it's throat and then it fell to the ground, dead.

I saw Matt look at te man, whose back was to me. He then looked past the man and at me. Dashing forward he came to me and knelt by my side, "You ok?" he asked, his voice was light but his breath came in at gasps. I could tell from his look he was worry and from his sweat that he was tired.

I simply nodded my head. My hands were still clutching my stomach and I could feel the blood seeping through. I moved them away and glanced down at the pool of blood. Matt reached out his hand and slowly touched my arm. I could feel him shaking as he looked down and I knew that he was worried for me.

"That need to be wrapped." Both Matt and I looked up at the man that saved our lives. He was the one that had spoken. He had a pack on his back and easily slipped it off. Opening it he got out some bandages, "I'll wrap it." He told me and he reached for my shirt. Matt's eyes thinned and he bit his lip. The man's eyes noticed and he looked at Matt, "Do not worry, I know how to do this and I will insure her modesty is kept." Matt nodded and moved away. I looked at the man. He was tall with dark long hair and the beginings of a beard started on his face. As I looked into his eyes I noticewd that he looked tired and worn out.

He lifted my shirt enough to look at the wound. He took some herbs out of the little pouch at his belt. Putting some on my wound caused me to wince but then the pain was gone. The man took the cloth and wrapped it around my waist. It was slightly awkard to have him so close but he had saved our lives. I tried not to look at him though while he was wrapping me, I was afraid that if I did then I would start shaking. When he was done he let the shirt drop again.

The man stood up straight and swung the pack over his shoulder. He started to walk off. Matt took a quick glance at me and then he stood and faced the man's back who had helped me. "Who are you?" He asked quickly, not sure of what he thought of this strange man. He had saved our lives but he looked like he could just as easily kill us, and that made Matt nervous. I could tell this by his voice and how he looked at the man.

The man stopped. Slowly he turned to face us. His eyes looked over us and then a small smile spread across his face, "Call me Strider."

Strider. The name floated through my mind. It seemed familiar some how, but I couldn't think of it right now. And then it clicked and my eyes widened. Strider was Aragon's name, or vise versa in the Lord of the Rings. I looked at the man, he seemed to fit the desription, but how could that be. It was a fictional story. Aragon doesn't exist and he never could.

Matt just stared at him like he was crazy. "Strider?" his voice was like a question and then as the name clicked in his head as well another question popped in his mind. He looked at the man, "Aragon?"

The man's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?" he asked and he stepped forward. "Who are you people, dressed so, unuasual?" He paused in front of Matt and stared at him at eye level. His hands were ready to go to his sword if he felt threatened. I looked at Matt hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Matt stood up straight as he looked at him and then he lowered his eyes. The starnger definatly had a stronge presence about him, "You have got to be kidding me." he shook his head, "I-I can't believe it." He looked at the dead creatures on the ground. I looked at them too, they were definatly real. No doubt about it.

I stood up onto my feet weakly. I could feel the strain from the loss of blood but I could still stand. I stepped towards them, my legs shaking the entire time. I hated to feel weak, so I stood still, hoping my legs would stop moving. Strider looked at me. He saw me standing and a slight smile seemes to appear on his face, "Well, you seem to be doing better." He looked again at Matt and realizing that he wasn't a threat he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. He paused his back facing us. He then turned his head and looked at me again. Matt walked to my side and held onto my arm. "Where are you going?" I asked my voice unsteady as my legs and I could feel them start to give out. Matt supported me.

Strider simply looked at us, his eyes studying looking over us. "I'm heading to Bree."


End file.
